A shifting device has become known from DE 197 37 296 C2, in which the shift lever is adjustable in a shift gate, which has four stable shift positions arranged next to one another, each of which is assigned to an automatic gear of the transmission. Three unstable shift positions, one of which is embodied as a forward gear and is arranged in the shift gate, are adjacent to one of the stable shift positions lying on the outside. The two other unstable shift positions are arranged on both sides of the stable manual shift position in a transverse gate, which crosses the shift gate in the manual shift position. The two unstable shift positions of the transverse date are used to upshift and to downshift the gears. The other stable shift positions of the shift gate are an idling gear, a reverse gear and a park gear.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved embodiment for a shifting device of the type mentioned in the introduction, which is especially characterized by a simple handling.
This object is accomplished according to aspects of the present invention by the subject of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.